The King's Lover
by Violet-Kira
Summary: Bae Seulgi, gadis pindahan yang tergila-gila dengan seorang Jung Yunho dan berharap menjadi kekasihnya, sayang sekali Jung Yunho sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat dia cintai. Tapi Seulgi tidak putus asa, ia yakin bisa menyingkirkan Jaejoong. Yunjae Story, 2shoot. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Yunjae's Story

King's Lover part A

.

.

.

Pair : Yunjae.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, fluff.

Disclaimer : Not Mine.

Chara : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ, BigBang, Bae Seulgi, Seungri, dll

Warning : YAOI, thypos dan sebangsanya.

.

.

.

Bae Seulgi, gadis cantik yang juga murid baru pindahan dari jepang itu berjalan mengikuti seorang pemuda tinggi di depannya. pemuda yang ia tahu bernama Seungri itu adalah wakil OSIS yang di minta kepala sekolah untuk memperkenalkan lingkungan sekolah padanya.

pagi tadi pemuda yang rajin tersenyum pada wanita itu memang sudah mengantarkannya kekelas, dan sekarang usai makan siang,pemuda itu mengajak seulgi berkeliling untuk lebih mengenal lingkungan sekolah mereka. Gadis berwajah cantik itu terhenti saat mendengar bunyi-bunyi berisik para siswa, gadis itupun melihat keluar jendela. ia bisa melihat beberapa siswa tengah berdiri dan menyoraki beberapa temannya yang tengah bermain basket.

"Apa mereka tidak kepanasan bermain basket sepanas ini?" Tanya Seulgi heran, mengingat saat ini adalah musim panas, dan keadaan di luar sana tentu bukan hal yang nyaman untuk bermain basket.

"mereka bukan seorang gadis, seulgi-ssi. panas tidak akan menghalangi mereka untuk melalakukan sesuatu." jawab seungri, tersenyum dengan senyum andalan yang ia pelajari dari Yoochun, gurunya dalam masalah wanita.

Seulgi merona seketika mendapat senyuman mematikan ala Lee seungri itu.

"Kajja Seulgi-ssi, akan kutunjukan dimana ruang seni di sekolah ini." Ajak Seungri, mendapat anggukan dari gadis itu.

seulgi melemparkan pandangannya keluar sekilas sebelum beranjak mengikuti Seungri. tapi tatapannya kemudian terhenti pada seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah men-dribble bola.

"Ah, Seungri-ssi, siapa dia?" tanya seulgi semangat.

Seungri mengikuti arah yang seulgi tersenyum setelah tahu siapa yang Seulgi maksud.

"maksudmu yang baru saja memasukkan bola itu?"

Seulgi menganguk cepat. Tidak melepas pandangannya dari pemuda tampan itu.

"aah, namanya Jung Yuno, kapten basket sekolah ini, siswa kelas dua."

"jung? Apa maksudmu keluarga Jung yang terkenal itu? Wahh…." Seru seulgi terpesona, menatap pemuda yang ternyata selain tampan juga kaya-raya.

Seungri tertawa melihat tingkah gadis itu, bukan hal baru jika seorang gadis atau pemuda manis terpesona dengan Jung Yunho, sayang sekali mereka tidak beruntung.

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu banyak berharap, seulgi-ssi. Kau bisa sakit hati nanti." Saran Seungri iba.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya seulgi tidak suka.

"Jung Yunho sudah punya seseorang."

Seulgi terlihat tidak senang mendapat info itu, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "kalau begitu kubuat saja Jung Yunho menyukaiku, dengan begitu ia pasti akan meninggalkan pacarnya dan memilihku."

"Bersaing dengan Jaejoong bukan hal yang mudah, dia sangat cantik!"

Seulgi menatap sinis Seungri, "kecantikanku pasti tidak akan kalah dengan Jaejoong itu." Ucap seulgi arrogant dan percaya diri.

Sengri tertawa mendengar hal itu.

"Kenapa tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu?" Tanya seulgi tersinggung.

"Kau tahu seulgi-ssi, di sekolah ini banyak sekali gadis cantik, go Ahra, kwon boa, Hyuna, anak-anak seni tari juga semuanya cantik-cantik, dan ku akui kau juga cantik, hanya saja tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikan Jaejoong." Jawab seunghyun masih tertawa.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat seulgi semakin kesal. "Kau lihat saja nanti!" serunya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Seungri, berusaha mengabaikan panggilan pemuda menyebalkan itu.

.

.

.

Di kelasnya, tepatnya kelas 1-C, Seulgi menghampiri beberapa orang dan menanyai tentang Yunho dan kelas pemuda itu.

"Yunho oppa itu tampan, atletis, pintar dan juga kaya." Jawab seorang gadis bermata sipit.

"Yunho sunbae juga baik hati, ia sangat popular di sekolah kita, bahkan sekolah lain."

"Yunho sunbae? Yang ku tahu dia leader Dewa dari timur." Jawab siswa lainnya.

"Dewa dari timur? Apa itu?" Tanya Seulgi heran.

"Itu julukan untuk Yunho-sunbae, dan empat orang lainnya, lima orang yang paling populer di sekolah ini, walaupun sebenarnya mereka jarang berkumpul berlima, dan karena Yunho-sunbae yang paling berkarisma diantara mereka, makanya ia yang dijuluki leader Dewa dari timur."

"Tapi Junsu-sunbae juga karismatik." Celetuk siswi lain, sepertinya gadis ini salah satu fans Junsu.

Siswa-siswi itu mulai berbincang panjang lebar mengenai Junsu, dan mengabaikan Seulgi.

"Kenapa bertanya tentang Yunho-oppa?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan sinis. Tubuhnya terlihat tinggi walaupun ia sedang duduk. Sejak tadi dia hanya diam mendengar pembicaraan rekan kelasnya dengan anak baru itu.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja." Jawab Seulgi tersenyum manis.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau bertanya tentang Yunho-oppa, aku hanya menjawab dengan singkat saja, Yunho-oppa itu yang menguasai semua siswa disini." Jawab Gadis yang bernama Sooyoung itu sambil mengunyah permen karet.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Seulgi semakin semangat mengejar Yunho,ternyata Jung Yunho lebih populer dari yang dia kira, hal itu tampak jelas diwajah cantiknya.

Sooyoung yang menangkap gelagat seperti itu langsung menggenggam lengan kanan seulgi dan menariknya mendekat.

"Yah! Kau naksir Yunho-oppa, eoh?" bentaknya keras menarik perhatikan penghuni kelas yang lain. Beberapa siswi mulai mendekat, beberapa dari mereka adalah sahabat sooyoung.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku naksir Yunho-ssi? Apa jadi masalah untukmu?" Balik seulgi membentak, menghempaskan genggaman Sooyoung.

"Tentu saja itu akan jadi masalah untuk kami, Bae SeulGi." Kali ini yang menjawab adalah siswi dengan tubuh pendek dan juga potongan rambut pendek. Gadis bernama Sunny ini berjalan mendekati Seulgi dengan kedua lengannya ia lipat didada.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalian ini fans Yunho-ssi?"

Kedua gadis itu tertawa. "Iya, kami memang fans Yunho oppa, juga Jaejoong Oppa!" jawab Sooyoung.

"Dan awas saja kalau kau berani mengganggu hubungan mereka! Ku hajar kau!" ancam sunny galak.

"Terserah aku, kalian punya hak apa melarang-larang seperti itu, eoh?" teriak seulgi, sepertinya tidak sadar ia sudah membuat musuh di hari pertamanya.

"Kau, benar-benar cari masalah." Desis Sooyoung bangun dari kursinya. Ia dan Sunny mulai mendekati Seulgi, berniat menghajar gadis itu.

Tapi sebelum dua gadis yang memang terkenal jago menghajar orang itu memukul Seulgi, SooHyun yang juga sahabat mereka maju dengan cepat-cepat menghalangi dua sahabatnya itu.

"Tenang, tenang, jangan langsung main hajar." Saran gadis itu. "Kalian bisa dihukum lagi karena menghajar orang."

Sooyoung berdecak kesal dihalangi seperti itu.

"Kau mengganggu saja, soohyun." Ucap Sunny, beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu, sementara Sooyoung kembali duduk dikursinya, tak lupa dua orang itu melempar tatapan membunuh khas masing-masing kearah seulgi.

"Cih, kenapa mereka seperti itu, memangnya secantik apa Jaejoong, sampai mereka membelanya seperti itu." Gumam Seulgi saat satu persatu bubar meninggalkan tempat itu.

Soohyun yang kebetulan mendengarnya langsung berbalik. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mendekati Seulgi.

"Jaejoong oppa itu sangat cantik, dan juga baik, jadi awas kalau kau macam-macam dengannya." Ancam soohyun dengan wajah tersenyum.

Seulgi hanya bisa menatap heran gadis itu.

.

.

.

Bukan Bae Seulgi jika tidak keras kepala. Dengan percaya diri gadis itu berdiri di depan kelas Yunho. Pelajaran terakhir baru saja selesai, dan dengan cepat gadis itu langsung bergegas berlari menuju kelas Yunho. Beruntung kelas itu belum bubar, karena guru mereka sepertinya masih belum keluar.

Seulgi merapikan rambutnya saat Kim Heechul, guru matematika super galak itu keluar dari kelas Yunho. Setelah beberapa siswa keluar dan melewatinya dengan pandangan penasaran akhirnya yang ia tunggu keluar juga, diikuti pemuda yang tersenyum menggoda ke salah seorang siswi.

Dengan cepet Seulgi menghadang Yunho, membuat pemuda itu berhenti seketika, beberapa teman Yunho juga ikut berhenti, mereka memandang heran kearah gadis itu.

"Hey, nona, kau anak baru ya?"

"Kau fans baru Yunho?"

"Ingin menyatakan perasaan? Sebaiknya jangan, kau bisa sakit hati nanti."

"Lebih baik dengan aku saja."

Teman-teman Yunho mulai menggoda seulgi, gadis itu terlihat kesal mendengar beberapa pernyataan mereka. Kenapa semua orang sepertinya yakin sekali ia akan patah hati. Tidak mungkin Yunho tidak terpukau dengan kecantikannya. Apalagi, tidak mungkin ia kalah dengan kecantikan seorang siswa.

"Hey, sudahlah. Berhenti menggodanya." Tegur Yunho tenang kepada teman-temannya.

Seulgi tersenyum lebar mendengar Yunho membelanya. "anyeong Yunho-opaa, aku seulgi, Bae seulgi."

"Oh, Seulgi-ssi, apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Yunho, sebenarnya ia sedang buru-buru saat ini, tapi rasanya kurang sopan jika meninggalkan gadis ini begitu saja.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan pulang sekolah ini, bagaimana?" Ajak Seulgi, tersenyum sangat manis, berharap Yunho terpesona.

Beberapa teman Yunho memang terpesona dengan senyum itu, tapi Yunho sudah melihat senyum yang lebih indah. Pemuda itu hanya balas tersenyum.

"Mian, aku tidak bisa." Jawab Yunho tegas.

"wae?" Tanya seulgi tidak terima.

"Karena-"

"Yunnieeee!" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba.

Seulgi menatap seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menghapiri Yunho dan memeluk lengan Yunho mesra.

Yunho tersenyum lembut, dan mengecup kening pemuda itu.

"Jaejoongie, kenapa kesini, hm? Bukannya kusuruh menunggu saja di kelasmu?" Tanya Yunho lembut.

"Yunnie lama, jadi Joongie saja yang kesini." Jawab Jaejoong manja. "Nugu?" Tanya pemuda bertubuh mungil dan ramping itu saat melihat Seulgi.

Seulgi menatap Jaejoong dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Pemuda itu mempunyai tinggi yang lumayan, tapi dengan tinggi Yunho yang seperti itu membuat Jaejoong terlihat mungil. Jaejoong juga begitu ramping, wajahnya cantik dengan kulit yang putih dan tampak bersinar.

"namanya Bae seulgi, Jaejoong-ah, dia saingan barumu." Jawab salah seorang teman Yunho.

"hentikan Yoochun-ah!" pinta Yunho tertawa, ia memandang kekasihnya. "jangan dengarkan Yoochun dia hanya bercanda."

"Begituu." Gumam Jaejoong, masih menatap curiga Seulgi. "Kalau begitu ayo pulang, Joongie capek." Rengek Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya didada Yunho.

Sekarang Jaejoong dan Seulgi saling melempar tatapan tidak suka.

"Kau sakit lagi, jaejoongie?" Tanya Yunho khawatir. Ia menyentuh kening Jaejoong dan menghela nafas lega saat merasa suhu tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih hangat dari biasanya.

"Ania, hanya lelah."

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu ayo pulang." Sahut Yunho, ia mengangkat Tubuh Jaejoong dan menggendongnya seperti seorang pengantin.

Jaejoong dengan reflex langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Yunho.

"sampai jumpa lagi Seulgi-ssi." Ucap Yunho kearah gadis yang sejak tadi diabaikan. Yunho tidak menunggu jawaban Seulgi dan langsung bergegas meninggalkan kelasnya, di ikuti Yoochun dan yang lainnya.

Seulgi menatap kesal kearah mereka, terlebih Jaejoong, karena sebelumnya, pemuda berwajah cantik dan manis itu sempat memeletkan lidah kearahnya.

.

.

.

Yunho tidak membawa Jaejoong pulang kerumahnya sendiri, tapi kerumah milik keluarga Jung. Kedua orangtua jaejoong tengah berada di Jepang untuk beberapa hari kedepan, dan keduanya dengan percaya menitipkan Jaejoong ke Yunho.

Yunho membawa masuk Jaejoong ke kamar milik pemuda itu. Jaejoong memang sering menginap, karena itu tidak heran jika orangtua Yunho menyediakan satu kamar khusus untuk Jaejoong. Mereka memang sengaja tidak membiarkan Jaejoong sekamar dengan Yunho, mereka takut Jaejoong di apa-apakan oleh putra mereka.

Jaejoong yang ternyata sudah tidur itu, dibaringkan dengan pelan ke atas ranjang, Yunho melepaskan sepatu Jaejoong dan mengganti seragamnya dengan piyama. Ia melakukannya dengan sepelan mungkin agar Jaejoong tidak terbangun.

Setelah itu, Yunho menatap lembut wajah Jaejoong, lalu mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Ia sangat menyayangi kekasihnya itu, semua orang tahu hal itu, karena Yunho tidak pernah malu menunjukkan hal itu ditempat umum, lebih-lebih dengan sifat Jaejoong yang manja dan selalu menuntut perhatian Yunho tanpa kenal tempat.

Yunho bahkan kaget saat tahu ia dan Jaejoong memiliki Fansclub tersendiri, anggota fansclub itu bahkan tidak segan menghajar gadis bahkan pemuda yang berani mengganggu hubungannya dan Jaejoong. Yunho tertawa kecil mengingat insiden saat Sooyoung cs mengerjai Go Ahra, karena gadis itu hampir saja membuat Hubungannya dan Jaejoong bubar.

"Yunnie.." panggil Jaejoong setengah sadar. Sepertinya pemuda itu sedang mengigau.

Yunho membelai pelan puncak kepala Jaejoong, membuat pemuda yang hampir terbangun itu kembali tertidur nyaman.

"Jalja, Boo." Bisik Yunho, memperbaiki letak selimut Jaejoong sebelum beranjak dari kamar bernuansa putih dan soft pink itu.

.

.

.

Bae seulgi tiba lebih cepat dari kemarin, gadis itu berdiri di depan pintu kelas Yunho dengan senyum lebarnya.

"halo nona manis." Goda seorang siswa berwajah chubby yang ternyata adalah Park Yoochun, Playboy populer SMA itu.

Seulgi hanya menatap jengah kearah Yoochun, remaja itu akui Yoochun memang sangat tampan, tapi Seulgi sudah lebih dulu tertarik dengan Jung Yunho, pesona Park Yoochun tidak akan bisa meluluhkannya.

"Menunggu Yunho?" Tanya Yoochun, bersandar disisi pintu dengan gaya cool-nya.

SeulGi mengangguk singkat dan kembali mengabaikan pemuda itu.

"Yaaa, kau rupanya gadis yang sombong sekali." Bisik Yoochun tertawa pelan. "Dengar nona, sebaiknya berhenti mengejar Yunho. Kau hanya akan menambah musuh." Ucap Yoochun memberi saran.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya, sunbae-nim." Sahut Seulgi, acuh tak acuh.

Yoochun hanya tertawa kecil mendapat respon seperti itu dari Juniornya yang sepertinya selain sombong juga keras kepala.

"Yah Jidat! Minggir dari situ, kau menghalangi jalan!" bentak remaja bermata sipit dengan suaranya yang melengking.

Yoochun yang memang menghalangi jalan masuk itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan tersenyum lebar.

"Junchaaan! Sudah bersemangat sepagi ini, eoh? Kajja, beri aku kecupan selamat pagiii!" sambut Yoochun, merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, berharap mendapat pelukan dan kecupan dari pemuda manis itu.

Junchan atau lebih tepatnya Kim Junsu, mendelik kesal dan menoyor jidat Yoochun dengan kejam. "Babo!" ejeknya dan mendorong tubuh Yoochun agar ia bisa masuk kelas.

"aww, jangan malu-malu, chagiii." Seru Yoochun menyusul Junsu, meninggalkan Seulgi di luar kelas.

"Itu Junsu-sunbae dan Yoochun-sunbae. Dua dari 5 dewa dari timur SMA Shinki." Bisik Seungri yang baru saja tiba disamping seulgi.

"Aku tidak bertanya apapun." Ucap SeulGi ketus, tidak kaget dengan kemunculan seungri yang tiba-tiba.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Seungri.

"Menunggu Yunho-oppa. Wae?"

"Ketus sekali. Percuma menunggunya lama-lama, hari ini dia tidak hadir! Jadi sebaiknya kembali kekelas sana!" Usir seungri. "Hush Hush!"

"Memangnya kenapa tidak hadir?" Tanya Seulgi penasaran.

"Karena kau gadis yang ketus, tidak akan ku beri tahu!" jawab Seungri. "sudah ya, aku kembali ke kelas dulu, kau juga sebaiknya kembali ke kelasmu!"

"Yah! Lee Seungri!"

.

.

.

Karena penasaran, Seulgi akhirnya bertanya pada salah satu teman kelas Yunho, yang lebih ramah dibanding yang lain, Choi Siwon, menurut sunbae nya yang ini, Yunho tidak hadir karena sakit, dan dari Sunbaenya ini juga SeulGi mendapat alamat rumah Yunho.

Gadis itu sekarang berdiri di depan pintu rumah mewah milik keluarga Jung, matanya memandang kagum rumah yang besar dan sangat mewah itu.

"Mencari siapa nona?" Tanya seorang pelayan wanita yang membukakan pintu.

"ah, aku datang menjenguk Yunho-oppa." Jawab seulgi tersenyum.

Pelayan itu mengkerutkan keningnya heran. "Menjenguk? Tapi Tuan muda tidak sakit."

"eh? Tapi katanya temannya Yunho oppa sakit. Kalau begitu bisa bertemu dengan Yunho-oppa?"

Pelayan itu terdiam sesaat sebelum menyilahkan gadis itu masuk. "Tuan muda sedang keluar sebentar, tunggu saja di ruang tamu."

"Ne, kamsahamnida." Ujar SeulGi.

Pelayan itu meninggalkan Seulgi, sementara si Gadis kembali mengamati rumah Yunho. Melihat semua itu membuat seulgi semakin bermimpi menjadi kekasih seorang Jung Yunho.

"Kau? Sedang apa disini?"

Seulgi menoleh kearah pemilik suara ketus yang ternyata milik Kim Jaejoong itu. Pemuda cantik itu berdiri tak jauh dari tempat seulgi duduk. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, dengan sweater putih membalut tubuh rampingnya.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Ini kan rumah Yunho-sunbae." Seru SeulGi tak kalah ketus.

"Tentu saja aku menginap disini, Yunho kan namja-chingu ku." Jawab Jaejoong dengan nada senang.

Seulgi hanya mendecak kesal. "Mana Yunho-oppa? aku ingin bertemu."

"Yunnie tidak ada, dia sedang keluar, sebaiknya kau pulang saja!"

"Shirou, aku ingin menunggu Yunho-oppa!"

"Jaejoongie?"

"Yunnie!"

Dengan ceria Jaejoong langsung menyambut Yunho dan memeluk pemuda yang baru saja tiba itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Harusnya kau masih istrahat, demammu masih belum turun." Ucap Yunho pelan sambil mengusap-usap kepala Jaejoong yang kini bersandar didadanya.

"Uhm, Joongie bosan di kamar terus, makanya Joongie turun." Jawab Jaejoong manja.

"Yunnie, pesanan Joongie mana?" Tanya Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Yunho.

"Hahaha, kajja, Joongie mau makan di kamar saja?" Tanya Yunho. Mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong.

Yunho langsung merangkul Jaejoong dan menuntunnya menuju kamar. Yunho bahkan tidak sadar ada penghuni lain disana.

"Yunho-oppa." Panggil Seulgi sebelum Yunho terlanjur jauh.

"seulgi-ssi?! Ah, mian aku tidak sadar." Ujar Yunho sedikit kikuk.

"Gwencana." Jawab seulGi tersenyum manis. "kudengar oppa sakit, makanya aku datang menjenguk."

"ah, spertinya kau salah informasi. Yang sakit bukan aku tapi Jaejoong."

"Oh kurae. Ah, Yunho-oppa, bagaimana kalau kita keluar, temani aku jalan-jalan. Aku belum begitu mengenal Seoul." Ajak Seulgi, ia mendekati Yunho sekarang.

"Mian, seulgi-ssi. Tapi aku tidak bisa." Jawab Yunho tegas.

"Wae?" Tanya Seulgi dengan nada manja.

"Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang Jaejoong sedang sakit, bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkannya sendiri."

"Tapi Jaejoong-ssi bukan lagi anak-anak, kajja oppa, temani aku." Seulgi mulai merengek sekarang.

"Yah, kau pikir kau siapa?!" Bentak Jaejoong kesal, pemuda manis itu melepas rangkulan Yunho dan mendekati Seulgi. Ia menarik lengan kanan seulgi dan menarik paksa gadis itu menuju pintu.

"Yah, lepaskan aku!" Teriak Seulgi berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jaejoong. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jaejoong menghempaskan gadis itu keluar pintu dengan sepenuh tenaga. "Tentu saja mengusirmu!" Jawab Jaejoong dengan nada membentak, lalu dengan sepenuh hati membanting pintu rumah Yunho di depan wajah Seulgi.

Begitu usai menutup pintu tubuh Jaejoong langsung melemas dan jatuh terduduk begitu saja. Tentu saja Yunho dengan cemas langsung menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Capek." Lenguh Jaejoong.

"Kaaja, kembali kekamar." Bisik Yunho lembut dan mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dengan mudah. "Seharusnya tadi kau biarkan aku saja yang mengusirnya." Bisik Yunho lagi.

"Biarlah, gadis itu menyebalkan!" sungut Jaejoong kesal, kedua tangannya melingkar nyaman di leher Yunho.

Yunho hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Jaejoong itu. "Kau galak sekali tadi."

"Hmm." Gumam Jaejoong mengiyakan. Pemuda itu mulai mengantuk lagi sekarang. Dan Yunho tidak lagi mengusiknya.

.

.

.

"Gadis yang bodoh."

Komentar singkat dari seorang Shim Changmin saat mendengar cerita dua orang dihadapannya itu. Pemuda Stoic itu bahkan kembali dengan bukunya setelah melempar komentar singkat itu.

"Hahaha, tak sangka dia segigih itu. Bahkan sampai mendatangi rumah Yunho-sunbae." Ujar Seungri tertawa. "Jaejoong-ah, kau galak sekali mengusirnya seperti itu."

"Habisnya gadis itu mengesalkan, jadi ku usir saja dia." Sahut Jaejoong tanpa rasa bersalah, sambil memain-mainkan makanannya.

Changmin menatap tidak suka kearah Jaejoong. "Jaejoong, jangan bermain-main dengan makananmu! Makan atau kulapor Yunho-hyung!" ancam Changmin.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal, tapi ia tetap menuruti perkataan Changmin dan mulai menyendokkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Hahaha, sepertinya Yunho-sunbae memang pantas di juluki Ketua Dewa dari timur, kalian begitu penurut padanya."

Changmin berdecak kecil mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu, tapi tidak juga membantah, karena memang kenyataan kalau seorang Shim Changmin, Ketua OSIS yang terkenal dingin dan bermulut tajam, sangat takut pada Jung Yunho. Hey, Jung Yunho sangat mmenyeramkan jika sedang marah. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak takut pada Jung Yunho mungkin hanya Kim Jaejoong, walaupun begitu remaja manis itu juga tetap menurut pada Yunho.

"Junsu dan Yoochun-sunbae tidak begitu." Celetuk Jaejoong.

"Hahaha, itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Ucap Seungri ringan. "Ah, itu Yunho-sunbae!" Tunjuk Seungri kearah pintu kantin. Yunho dan Tiga temannya yang lain, Yoochun, Seunghyun dan Taeyang berjalan dengan santai kedalam kantin. Yoochun yang setia menebar pesona sementara Seunghyun dan Taeyang terlihat cuek.

Jaejoong langsung mendongak dan melambai penuh semangat kearah Yunho.

Jung Yunho tersenyum senang melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang penuh semangat itu, jarang-jarang melihat Jaejoong yang sesehat ini. Ia mulai berjalan mendekati meja Jaejoong. Tapi seorang gadis menghalangi Yunho. Bae Seulgi tersenyum penuh percaya diri di hadapan Yunho.

"Anyeong oppa." Sapanya ceria.

"Anyong."

"Oppa, aku membuatkan bekal untukmu. Kajja kita makan bersama." Ajak Seulgi, tanpa sadar mendapat tatapan membunuh dari hampir setengah penduduk kantin.

"Ah, mian Seulgi-ssi, tapi aku biasa makan bersama Jaejoong dan yang lainnya." Jawab Yunho berusaha sabar.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut makan dengan oppa saja!" pinta Seulgi keras kepala.

"Tidak boleh!" Jawab suara lembut tapi tegas milik Jaejoong. Kekasih siswa terpopuler itu kini sudah berdiri disamping Yunho, dan merangkul lengan Yunho dengan posesif. Dan langsung menyeretnya menjauh dari Seulgi.

"Yah! Kim Jaejoong!" seru Seulgi, gadis itu berniat menyusul, tapi tangan seseorang menahan pundaknya dengan kuat agar ia tetap ditempat.

Seulgi menoleh dan menatap dua orang yang berdiri di belakangnya, salah seorangnya adalah Seungri.

"Bae Seulgi, kuperingatkan sekali saja. Apapun yang kau rencanakan kedepannya jangan sampai membuat Jae-hyung terluka!" Bisik Pemuda jangkung yang tadi menahan pundaknya. Pemuda itu tanpa melihat Seulgi dua kali langsung berjalan menjauhi seulgi, menyusul Yunho dan yang lainnya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya seulgi, sedikit takut dengan pemuda tadi.

"Dia Shim Changmin, ketua OSIS, siswa terjenius, dan yang paling penting dia adalah partner kriminalku." Jawab Seungri, melempar smirk andalannya sebelum menyusul Changmin.

Seulgi kembali menatap heran dan setengah kesal kearah dua pemuda tadi.

"Kenapa semua orang senang sekali mengancamku dan membela Kim Jaejoong, aishhh." Gerutu Seulgi.

"Itu karena dia kekasih Yunho, He is the King's Lover, it means he is the queen." Jawab Sunny yang kebetulan lewat disana.

Seulgi memandang tubuh kecil Sunny yang menjauh dengan tatapan kesal seperti biasanya.

"Cih, memangnya aku akan menyerah semudah itu." Gumam Seulgi menatap meja tempat Yunho dan Jaejoong berada bersama beberapa teman mereka. "Lihat saja Kim Jaejoong, aku tidak akan menyerah!" lanjutnya menyemangati diri.

.

.

.

"aigoo, Jaejoong-ah, sepertinya yang satu ini tidak mudah menyerah." Ujar Yoochun menatap Bae Seulgi.

Jaejoong yang sejak tadi asyik bermanja-manja pada Yunho, menoleh menatap gadis yang Yoochun maksud lalu berbalik menatap Yunho tajam.

"Baby-ah, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Yunho tertawa melihat tatapan tajam Jaejoong yang menggemaskan.

"Kenapa fans-mu itu banyak sekali, eoh? Bahkan semuanya menyebalkan!"

Yunho hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan Jaejoong, ia menepuk pelan kepala Jaejoong.

TBC

Thank u for read this ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Yunjae's Story

King's Lover part 2 (end)

thanks to :

**Nienakawaiii1122001, , Yunholic, Choi Min Gi, BlaueFEE, kyuhyuk25, titieswidi, boofishy, NaraYuuki, kyungie03248, Himawari Ezuki, , J-twice, JungJaema, Simvir, jung ia, tha626, lee minji elf, Yzj84, meybi, vic, MaghYJs, Tymagh, JoongieElephant, Lanjt.**

.

.

.

Pair : Yunjae.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, fluff, little bit angst.

Disclaimer : Charas are Not Mine.

Chara : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ, BigBang, Bae Seulgi, Seungri, Kwon Jiyoung,dll

Warning : YAOI, thypos dan sebangsanya. Penggemar bae Seulgi ga disarankan membaca ini.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ah!" panggil seorang siswa bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dia ikat kebelakang, dengan beberapa helaian yang ia biarkan tergerai bebas. Remaja itu melambai singkat saat Jaejoong menoleh kearahnya.

Jaejoong malah balas melambai kearah remaja bermata sipit itu, member isyarat agar remaja itu saja yang menghampirinya.

"Kau ini menyebalkan Kim Jaejoong!" Gerutu remaja berwajah cantik _a la_ badboy itu.

"Hehehe, kau yang membutuhkanku jadi kau yang harus menghampiriku, Jiyoungie." Ujar Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah remaja _emo _itu. "Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Junsu-sunbae hanya menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu untuk latihan. Sepertinya sunbae ada feeling kau akan membolos." Jawab Jiyoung, ia menarik pelan lengan Jaejoong dan menariknya berjalan menuju ruang Klub drama.

"Junsu-sunbae kejam sekali berburuk sangka seperti itu padaku." Keluh Jaejoong sok sedih.

Jiyoung yang masih setia menarik lengan Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya. "kau tahu Junsu-sunbae benar, kau niat bolos kan hari ini dengan Yunho-sunbae?"

"Ehhh, kenapa kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, tadi tidak sengaja aku lihat pelatih tim basket menyeret Yunho-sunbae yang mau membolos."

"Yunnie tertangkap ya?! Ya sudahlah, tidak jadi bolos saja." Keluh Jaejoong merengut.

"kalian ini, tidak puas ya bertemu setiap hari di rumah dan di sekolah, bahkan ingin membolos dari klub sama-sama."

Kedua remaja berwajah cantik itu sama-sama mamasuki ruang klub. Anggota klub yang duduk rapi, sementara Junsu, ketua klub mereka berdiri di samping piano hitam milik klub mereka. Seorang gadis yang Jaejoong sangat kenal duduk di hadapan piano itu.

"Junsu-sunbae, sedang apa dia disini?" seru Jaejoong, mendekati Junsu.

"Maksudmu Seulgi? Dia calon anggota baru di klub kita." Jawab Junsu tenang.

Jaejoong menatap tidak suka kearah gadis yang tak kalah garang menatapnya.

"Sunbae, Daesung-saem kemana?" tanya Jiyoung saat tidak melihat guru Pembina mereka yang unik itu dan berisik itu.

"songsengnim tidak bisa ikut latihan untuk hari ini, ada urusan mendadak dan sangat penting ."

"waeeee,,,,? tidak ada daesung-saem tidak akan seruuu." Lenguh Jaejoong manja. Dia dan Daesung memang sangat akrab, mungkin karena keduanya sama-sama berisik dan masih seperti anak kecil.

"Sunbae, naskah drama untuk pentas saat festival sekolah nanti sudah kusiapkan." Lapor Jiyoung. Remaja itu mengeluarkan kertas naskah dari tas dengan gambar tengkorak besar miliknya.

"Kurae, coba kulihat." Pinta Junsu meraih naskah itu dari Jiyoung, ketua klub drama yang berwajah manis tapi selalu dengan ekspresi galaknya itu mulai membaca cepat naskah ketikan Jiyoung.

"Kostumnya sedang dalam proses." Ucap Kikwang yang muncul mendadak mengagetkan tiga siswa manis itu.

"Baiklah, perbanyak naskahnya dan bagikan, setelah itu kita latihan." Perintah Junsu. "Yah, Jaejoong, berhenti bermain-main!" Seru Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong yang sejak tadi mulai mengusili beberapa temannya yang sedang berlatih.

Jaejoong hanya tertawa dan menghindari amukan Junsu.

Seulgi yang merasa diabaikan sejak tadi mulai mendekati Junsu. Kesal karena sejak Jaejoong dan Jiyoung datang, perhatian Junsu teralih sepenuhnya dari Seulgi.

"Sunbae-nim." Panggil Seulgi.

"waeyo?" tanya Junsu tanpa menoleh.

"Pentas apa tadi yang sunbae bicarakan?"

Junsu menoleh ke anggota baru klubnya itu dengan enggan. "Setiap tahun saat festival sekolah, kami akan mengadakan pentas drama, dua bulan lagi festival, jadi mulai sekarang kami akan sibuk. Kau juga bantu anggota yang lain."

"Pemainnya sudah ditentukan?"

"Tentu, kenapa?" Tanya Junsu.

"Ah, ania, hanya saja. Bolehkah sunbae memberiku kesempatan, aku mungkin bisa bermain lebih baik sebagai peran utama."

Junsu menatap ragu ke gadis itu. "Mian seulgi, semua anggota sudah setuju, hyego akan jadi Cinderella, dia pemain terbaik kami sejak kelas satu."

"Tapi sunbae-"

"Sekali kukatakan tidak, tidak. Lagipula kau itu masih anggota baru, masih ada kesempatan kedepan nanti." Tegas Junsu dan beranjak meninggalkan gadis keras kepala itu.

"Sunbae-nim, tunggu dulu!"

"ada apa lagi?" tanya Junsu mulai tidak sabar.

"Jaejoong jadi apa?"

"Adik tiri cinderella."

Seulgi ingin sekali menggigit sesuatu. Padahal dia berharap dengan mendapat peran, ia bisa menarik perhatian lebih dari Jung Yunho, tapi sepertinya Kim Junsu tidak akan memberikan peran utama padanya, ini benar-benar mengesalkan!

.

.

.

"Kau mengubah hampir semua cerita, jadi lebih tragis dari dongengnya, wae?" Tanya Kikwang. Pemuda itu berdiri berdampingan dengan si penulis naskah, sambil memperhatikan Hyego dan Jaejoong yang sedang memainkan peran mereka.

"Sunbae yang memintaku membuat ceritanya jauh lebih tragis." Jawab Jiyoung.

"Aku tidak sangka saja, Jaejoong yang seperti itu bisa memerankan tokoh kejam dengan baik." Ujar Kikwang saat melihat adegan Jaejoong sebagai adik tiri yang sedang menampar dan memaki Cinderella.

"Hmm." Gumam Jiyoung.

"Huweeeeeeee, mianhaee noona! Joongie tidak bermaksud menampar sekeras itu!" Rengek Jaejoong bergelayut manja di lengan seniornya, Song Hyego.

"Aish, gwencana, gwencana." Ucap gadis itu tertawa kecil dengan tingkah Jaejoong.

"Yah! Kim Jaejoong, kau mengacaukan latihan." Bentak Junsu.

Jaejoong hanya merengut sambil bersembunyi di balik punggung Hyego, membuat gadis itu tertawa keras tanpa menjaga imej.

"Jangan terlalu membentaknya, Junsu-ah."

Semua anggota klub menoleh kearah pintu, Jung Yunho berdiri bersandar di sisi pintu dengan senyum tergambar jelas di bibirnya. Yoochun disampingnya.

"Yunnieeee!"

"Junchaaaannn!"

Sementara Jaejoong langsung berteriak manja dan menghampiri Yunho, Yoochun juga berseru mendekati Junsu tanpa takut di hajar siswa galak itu.

"aku datang menjemputmu." Gumam Yunho saat Jaejoong sudah sukses memeluknya dan menempel erat padanya. "Kajja kita pulang."

"latihan belum selesai, Junsu-sunbae tidak akan mengijinkan Joongie pulang." Rajuk Jaejoong .

"Sepertinya Junsu sedang sibuk, baby." Ujar Yunho tertawa melihat Junsu yang mengamuk karena Yoochun yang terus menempel padanya.

Jaejoong terkikik pelan melihat tingkah dua seniornya itu. Ia berbalik kembali menghadap Yunho dan menarik tangan kapten basket itu. "Kajja Yunnie, kita pergi sebelum Junsu-sunbae melihatku."

"Mana tasmu?" Tanya Yunho sebelum mereka sampai dipintu keluar.

"Ah, Joongie lupa, tunggu sebentar ne." pinta Jaejoong, berbalik untuk mengambil tasnya. "OMONA!" teriak Jaejoong kaget.

Jiyoung yang terkenal segalak Junsu-sunbe itu kini berdiri dengan tangan melipat didada, ia menatap galak ke remaja cantik itu.

"Kau mau kabur?" Tanya Jiyoung sinis.

"Hehehehe, ania." Jawab Jaejoong tertawa kaku.

"Awas saja kalau kabur." Ancam Jiyoung menggandeng tangan Jaejoong agar si cantik itu tidak kabur.

"Yah! Jung Yunho, kau duduk yang manis dan tunggu sampai latihan kami selesai, baru kau boleh menyeret Jaejoong pulang." Seru Jiyoung galak.

Yunho hanya tersenyum dengan ekspresi bersalah, dan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk dan memperhatikan kekasihnya yang dipaksa Jiyoung berlatih.

Yunho tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Jaejoong saat harus memerankan adegan pertengkaran dengan Hyego.

Sebenarnya sejak awal Yunho tidak mengijinkan Jaejoong umtuk ikut klub drama, karena kondisi kesehatan Jaejoong yang buruk sejak kecil dan imunnya yang lemah, Jaejoong tidak boleh kelelahan. Yunho ingin Jaejoong masuk ke klub yang tidak sesibuk klub drama, tapi selain manja Jaejoong juga sangat keras kepala. Kekasihnya itu memaksa masuk ke Klub drama.

"Anyeong oppa." Sapa seorang gadis yang memang sejak tadi sudah memperhatikan Yunho.

"Oh, Seulgi-ssi. Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Yunho ramah.

"aku anggota klub baru disini." Jawab seulgi tersenyum manis.

Gadis itu dengan berani duduk disamping Yunho, dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. "Yunho oppa, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hm, boleh." Jawab Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong lagi.

"Oppa, kau suka makanan jenis apa?"

"Uhm, apa saja yang Jaejoong masak biasanya aku suka." Jawab Yunho seadanya.

Seulgi mendesah kesal. "Lebih rinci lagi?" berusaha mengendalikan nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar kesal.

Yunho menoleh menatap seulgi dan tersenyum. "Aku bukan orang yang terlalu pemilih dalam hal makanan, jadi selama itu enak aku pasti makan."

"Oh, begitu." Gumam Seulgi merona karena senyum tampan Yunho.

"Kenap bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Yunho, walaupun mungkin dia tahu jawabannya.

"Ah, itu-"

"YUNHO!"

Teriakan Yoochun mengalihkan perhatian Yunho dari gadis itu, membuat Seulgi tidak jadi bicara.

Yunho menatap kerumunan anggota klub yang sepertinya panic, Yunho segera berlari menghampiri kerumunan itu, Seulgi menyusul di belakangnya.

"Jaejoongie." Panggil Yunho pelan melihat Jaejoong yang duduk lemas dan bersandar pelan pada Jiyoung, Yoochun mengipas-ngipas wajah Jaejoong.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yunho mengambil alih Jaejoong dari Jiyoung, ia meletakkan Jaejoong dipangkuannya dan membiarkan remaja itu bersandar padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu tiba-tiba saja ia lemas dan bersandar padaku." Jawab Jiyoung menatap khawatir teman dekatnya di klub itu.

"Jaejoongie,apa yang kau rasakan, hm?" Tanya Yunho pelan.

"Pusing." Jawab Jaejoong pelan hampir tak terdengar, matanya terpejam.

"sepertinya dia kelelahan Yunho." Ucap Junsu yang datang membawa segelas air putih. "beri dia minum." Perintahnya pada Yunho.

Yunho mengambilnya dan membantu Jaejoong untuk minum. Jaejoong hanya menyesap air itu sedikit sebelum kembali bersandar pada Yunho.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang." Ucap Yunho sebelum mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong.

Seorang anggota klub menyerahkan tas milik Jaejoong pada Yoochun saat remaja berjidat seksi itu ikut menyusul Yunho keluar.

"aku jadi menyesal memaksanya latihan." Gumam Jiyoung pelan.

Junsu hanya menepuk pelan kepala Jiyoung.

Sementara itu Seulgi terlihat kesal sekali. "Dia sama sekali tidak pantas untuk Yunho-oppa. The King needs the Queen, and I will be the queen." Bisik Seulgi arrogant.

.

.

.

Seulgi menatap marah kearah Jaejoong yang sekarang duduk menikmati makan siangnya di salah satu meja kantin, bersama dua siswa lain yang Seulgi tahu bernama Shim Changmin dan Lee Seungri.

"Cih, Lihat dia, kemarin terlihat seperti sedang sekarat, dan sekarang sudah sehat, bahkan sangat lincah seperti itu." Gumamnya sinis, memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sepertinya tidak berhenti bicara dan bergerak sejak tadi. "Kurasa dia hanya pura-pura kemarin."

Mata Seulgi yang semula menyipit sinis, lansung melebar dengan senang saat melihat Yunho masuk kekantin, seperti biasa bersama ketiga teman baiknya, Yoochun, Seunghyun dan Taeyang. Seulgi menatap tak suka saat pemuda manly itu menghampiri meja Jaejoong,dan mengecup kening pemuda cantik itu sebelum duduk disampingnya.

Seulgi berusaha memasang senyum terbaiknya, merapikan rambutnya lalu meraih kotak bekal yang sejak tadi ada di mejanya, sebelum bangun untuk mendekati meja Yunho.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu, baby?" Tanya Yunho, ia menatap tidak suka kearah makanan Jaejoong yang masih tersisa banyak. Yoochun dan Seunghyun baru saja pergi memesan makanan mereka sekaligus makanan Seunghyun dan Yunho.

"Umh, kenyang." Jawab Jaejoong seadanya, remaja itu duduk bersandar dilengan Yunho sambil membaca Manga naruto yang ia pinjam dari Yoochun, sepertinya ia lelah juga terlalu banyak bicara sejak tadi.

"Aku bisa membantu menghabiskan kalau Jaejoong tidak mau." Celetuk Si pendiam Shim Changmin setelah menghabiskan jatahnya sendiri.

"Tidak boleh!" Larang Yunho memukul pelan tangan Changmin yang merayap ke piring Jaejoong.

Changmin mendecak pelan.

"Joongie, habiskan makananmu, kau butuh energy lebih untuk latihan." Perintah Yunho, menarik manga dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Aniaa, kembalikan!" Seru Jaejoong kesal, berusaha merebut manga itu dari tangan Yunho.

"Habiskan makananmu atau tidak latihan sama sekali." Ancam Yunho, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi manga itu hingga jauh dari jangkauan tangan mungil Jaejoong.

"Ck. Araso!" seru Jaejoong kesal, menarik piring makanannya mendekat dan mulai menghabiskan makanannnya dengan setengah hati.

"Anyong oppa!" Sapa Seulgi tiba-tiba, ia tanpa meminta ijin langsung duduk di satu-satunya kursi kosong yang dekat dengan kursi Yunho, tepatnya di samping Jaejoong. Yunho hanya tersenyum.

Kini Jaejoong duduk diapit oleh Yunho dan Seulgi, dan dia sama sekali tidak peduli sepertinya.

"anyong Seulgi." Sapa Seungri karena merasa Seuli sepertinya tidak berniat menyapa mereka yang lain. Yoochun melempar senyum andalannya kearah Seulgi, sementara Taeyang dan Changmin hanya melirik gadis itu sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

"Hm, anyong." Balas Seulgi acuh tak acuh. Gadis itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yunho.

"oppa, aku membuatkan bekal untukmu, cobalah." Ucap Seulgi penuh semangat, meletakkan bekal buatannya di hadapan Yunho, dan dengan sengaja menyenggol tangan Jaejoong.

"Ah, gomao Seulgi, tapi-"

"Aku membuatkan nasi goreng kepiting, cobalah." Potong Seulgi cepat, ia sangat percaya diri dengan masakannya.

"Woahh, kepiting! Yunnie, makanannya untuk Joongie saja! Joongie yang habiskan ya." Pinta Jaejoong, menjauhkan piring makanan miliknya.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong semangat untuk makan, membuat Yunho senang. Jaejoong memang gemar makan kepiting, tapi Yunho membatasi Jaejoong untuk makan kepiting. Yoochun dan Taeyang yang baru kembali ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah jaejoong.

Melihat senyum Yunho, Jaejoong tidak butuh jawaban langsung, ia langsung menarik bekal itu dan bersiap menghabiskannya.

"Yah, aku tidak membuatnya untukmu!" Bentak Seulgi menghempaskan tangan Jaejoong, hingga tak sengaja membuat makanan yang sempat Jaejoong sendok berhamburan ketubuh Jaejoong.

"aishh, jorok!" Bentak Seulgi, ia berdiri sekarang.

Sementara Jaejoong menatap tubuhnya yang kotor karena makanan. Ia benci kotor.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong yang dibentak tentu tidak tinggal diam. "Yah! Bae Seulgi!" Bentaknya keras.

"Oppa…" Gumam Seulgi kaget melihat Yunho yang berdiri membentaknya. "Kenapa oppa marah, aku memasakkan makanan itu untuk oppa, bukan untuk dia!" Seulgi menunjuk Jaejoong dengan benci. "dasar menyusahkan!"

Kali ini Changmin dan Yoochun ikut berdiri. Yunho memang terkenal ramah dan sopan terhadap wanita, tapi Yunho juga punya sejarah yang buruk tentang wanita, jika wanita itu pernah menghina Jaejoong. Mereka sudah melihat apa yang terjadi pada Go Ahra.

Yunho sudah mengangkat tangannya saat mendengar Jaejoong terbatuk. Pemuda itu kembali duduk dan menyentuh pelan pundak Jaejoong.

"Gwencana?" Tanya Yunho pelan.

"Ne, tapi pakaian Joongie kotor." Adu Jaejoong.

"kajja, kita ganti bajumu dengan seragam cadanganmu." Ajak Yunho dan menarik pelan Jaejoong untuk berdiri dengannya, ia menuntun Jaejoong keluar dari kantin melupakan Seulgi yang menatap kesal padanya.

"Lagi-lagi dia membuat Yunho-oppa mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku." Geram Seulgi kesal.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya darimu." Ucap Seungri membuat Seulgi balik menatapnya heran.

"Waeyo?"

"Karena Yunho ingin memukulmu tadi." Jawab Yoochun. Ia dan

"Tidak mungkin." Gumam Seulgi tidak percaya. " Yunho-oppa sangat gentle, tidak mungkin ia memukul seorang gadis, lagipula apa salahku?!"

"kau tidak mengenal Yunho seperti kami mengenalnya!" ujar Taeyang bangun untuk meninggalkan meja itu, ia jadi tidak nafsu makan sekarang. Seungri dan Yoochun langsung menyusulnya.

Changmin yang mendekati Seulgi dan berbisik ditelinganya. "Kalau bukan Yunho-hyung yang memukulmu, aku yang akan memukulmu!"

"Ck, mereka pasti hanya mengancam kosong, mana mungkin Yunho-oppa seperti itu."

.

.

.

Sepulang dari sekolah dan latihan klub, Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung pulang, Yunho ingin Jaejoong bisa langsung istrahat segera setelah makan malam.

"Yunnie." Panggil Jaejoong pelan pada Yunho yang tengah menyetir.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Yunho tanpa kehilangan konsentrasi mengemudinya.

"Seulgi sangat cantik, benar tidak?"

"sepertinya begitu."

"Yunnie menyukainya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Yunho tegas. "Aku hampir memukulnya tadi."

"Yah! Awas saja kalau Yunnie memukul perempuan lagi." Ancam Jaejoong tidak senang.

"Aku hanya memukul mereka yang keterlaluan padamu." Gumam Yunho tidak merasa bersalah.

"Tetap saja itu keterlaluan."

"Arra, aku tidak akan memukul perempuan yang menghinamu."

"Good boy." Ucap Jaejoong senang, mengusap-usap kepala Yunho seakan Yunho anak kecil yang baru melakukan hal baik.

.

.

.

Seulgi berdiri di hadapan sekumpulan berandalan yang rata-rata maasih SMA itu. Gadis itu baru saja melewati pertokoan saat tak sengaja melihat sekumpulan berandalan ini yang sedang berkumpul di wilayah taman tak jauh dari sana.

"Kau ingin kami menghajar seseorang dan mengancamnya?" Tanya ketua dari kumpulan remaja nakal itu.

"Iya, aku akan membayarmu." Jawab Seulgi.

"Okay, sebut namanya!"

"Kim JaeJoong , suruh dia jauhi jung Yunho."

Sontak kumpulan itu terdiam dengan wajah-wajah ragu.

"Wae?" Tanya Seulgi heran.

"Kim Jaejoong anak SMA shinki?"

"Anggota dewa dari timur?"

"The king's lover itu?"

"Yang manis dan menggemaskan itu?"

"Stop! Stop!" seru Seulgi. "iya Jaejoong yang itu." Lanjutnya kesal karena julukan-julukan Jaejoong yang terdengar bagus itu.

"Aishh, kau gadis gila!" seru ketua berandalan itu. "maaf saja, kami tidak bisa melakukannya, kami masih ingin hidup tenang kau tahu!"

"Kenapa kalian sangat takut dengan Kim Jaejoong, remaja kurus dan sering sakit itu."

"Terserah apa katamu! Ayo kita pergi saja." Ajak pemuda bertindik itu, pergi dengan buru-buru diikuti oleh kawanannya.

"Aisshh, pabo namja!" makinya kesal.

"Kau yang bodoh." Seru seseorang di belakang Seulgi.

Kim Junsu, siswa kelas pilihan, ketua klub drama, sekarang berdiri tak jauh dari Seulgi, bersandar malas di pohon yang sejak tadi menyembunyikannnya dari Seulgi dan kumpulan berandalan itu.

"Sunbae." Seru Seulgi kaget.

Junsu menghisap rokoknya dan berjalan mendekati Seulgi. Junsu memang merokok diam-diam, ia melakukannya sekali-sekali saat ingin menghilangkan stressnya saja.

"Seulgi." Ucap Junsu tepat di depan wajah gadis itu, membuat asap rokok mengenai wajah gadis itu.

"Iya sunbae?" tanya Seulgi gugup setelah terbatuk sebentar

"Kau dikeluarkan dari klub!"

.

.

.

Seulgi berjalan dengan langkah cepat, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat. Sepertinya gadis itu sangat kesal, tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya ia marah besar.

Ia merasa karena seorang Kim Jaejoong ia seperti di bully di sekolah disekolah sebelumnya dia yang membully orang.

"Oppa!" Teriaknya saat melihat kakak laki-lakinya sedang berjalan menuruni tangga dengan santai.

"Wae?" Tanya laki-laki tampan itu, tidak risih dengan sikap kasar adiknya. Sepertinya sudah biasa.

"Mana appa?" tanya Seulgi buru-buru.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau terlihat emosi sekali." Tanya Bae soobin menatap malas adiknya.

"Aku di bully oppa!" rengek Seulgi. Mengingat perlakuan beberapa siswa yang membencinya karena membela Jaejoong, bahkan Junsu mengeluarkannya dari klub.

Soobin mengangkat kedua alisnya tidak percaya. Seulgi ratu bully di sekolah lamanya sekarang malah di bully? Sulit dipercaya. Soobin gadis itu pasti hanya bertingkah manja seperti biasa. Terserahlah, Bae SooBin tidak begitu tertarik urusan adiknya.

"Appa diruang kerjanya."

Seulgi langsung bergegas menaiki tangga dengan setengah berlari.

"Appaaa!" lagi-lagi Seulgi berteriak, mendorong keras pintu ruang kerja ayahnya. Membuat pria itu kaget.

"Seulgi-ah, kemana sikap sopanmu!?" Bentak .

Tapi Seulgi tidak peduli. Ia berjalan mendekati meja ayahnya hanya dalam beberapa langkah.

"Appa, aku mau appa membuat Jaejoong dikeluarkan dari SMA shinki!"

Tuan Bae menghela nafas lelah. "wae?"

"anak itu membully ku appa!" Adu Seulgi.

"Seulgi, kau yang sering membully tidak mungkin di bully."

"Terserah appa mau percaya padaku atau tidak. Yang penting appa buat Jaejoong ditendang dari sekolah itu, appa kan menteri. Pasti appa punya koneksi yang kuat!"

"Seulgi, SMA itu milik keluarga Jung."

"Memangnya kenapa?! Jaejoong itu bukan Jung dia Cuma seorang Kim, Ayah tinggal menemui Tuan Jung dan melapor kalau Kim itu sudah membully Bae Seulgi, putrimu!"

"Jaejoong-ssi mungkin bukan seorang Jung, tapi dalam beberapa tahun dia akan jadi seorang Jung, dia tunangan Jung Yunho Seulgi, sebaiknya jangan mencari masalah dengan keluarga Jung. Kau mungkin belum terlalu tahu, karena masih baru di seoul."

Seulgi hanya berdecak kesal. Ini pertama kalinya ia tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, dan kali ini yang dia inginkan adalah Jung Yunho. Seandainya Jaejoong tidak ada, dia pasti bisa membuat Yunho menjadi miliknya dan dia bisa menjadi calon Nyonya Jung.

Gadis manja dan keras kepala itu hanya berteriak kesal dan menghentakkan kakinya sebelum berlari keluar dengan frustasi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan berdampingan bersama dengan Yunho menuju ruang kelasnya, seperti biasa Yunho akan mengantar Jaejoong sampai kedepan kelas namja cantik itu.

Beberapa siswa menyapa keduanya dengan ramah, termasuk sunny dan beberapa temannya saat Yunho dan Jaejoong lewat depan kelas mereka. Mereka bahkan melewati Seulgi yang berharap Yunho melihat dan menyapanya. Tapi sepertinya Yunho sama sekali tidak berniat menyapa gadis itu, ia bahkan tidak meliriknya sekalipun.

Seulgi berinisiatif untuk menyapa Yunho saja kalau begitu, tapi Sooyoung yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya langsung membekap mulut gadis itu dan menyeretnya masuk kekelas dengan paksa.

Jaejoong yang sempat berbalik menatap Seulgi, tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sooyoung dan kawan-kawannya itu. Sunny bahkan sempat main mata dengannya.

"Tunggu aku di kantin nanti, hm?" Tanya Yunho saat mereka sampai didepan kelas Jaejoong.

"Okeeyy."

"Ingat, pelajaran olahraga nanti kalian berenang, jangan ikut! Araso?"

"arrasooo."

Yunho tersenyum lembut melihat Jaejoong yang bertingkah manja lagi padanya. Ia mengecup lembut kening Jaejoong sebelum mencium lembut bibirnya.

Seungri yang berdiri dekat salah satu jendela tak jauh dari pintu kelas mereka, bersiul melihat adegan mesra itu, membuat Yunho melepas ciumannya.

"Seperti biasa, mesra tanpa mengenal tempat." Seru Seungri. Changmin berdiri disampingnya dan seperti biasa dengan buku bacaan ditangannya.

Yunho tersenyum. "anyong seungri, anyong Changmin." Sapanya, sementara Jaejong menempel manis dilengannya.

"Anyong." Balas Seungri.

Sementara Changmin hanya mengangkat tangannya sekilas, sebelum menutup bukunya dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan menarik remaja yang paling kecil itu lepas dari Yunho dan menyeretnya masuk kelas.

"Pai pai Yunho!" Seru Jaejoong sebelum terseret masuk kelas.

"Kalau begitu aku kekelasku saja."Ujar Yunho sambil tertawa.

"aku juga sebaiknya masuk kekelas juga." Ujar Seungri.

.

.

.

"Yunho-oppa! Aku ingin bicara sebentar." seru Seulgi menahan Yunho, saat pemuda itu kembali usai mengantar Jaejoong kekelasnya dan akan ke gedung kelas II yang memang terpisah dengan gedung siswa kelas I.

"Pagi Seulgi-ssi. Ada perlu apa? Sebaiknya ini urusan penting." Ujar Yunho menahan kesal, kemana sunny dan Sooyoung saat ia membutuhkan mereka.

"Oppa, jadilah pacarku!" pinta gadis itu lantang.

Yunho melihat gadis itu dengan satu alis terangkat. "Seulgi-ssi kau tentu tahu kalau aku sudah punya Jaejoong."

"Kau tinggal memtuskannya saja, gampang!"

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin aku lebih baik memutuskan Jaejoong dan menggantinya denganmu?"

"Aku lebih cantik, lebih pintar, lebih kaya, juga lebih sehat! Aku lebih segalanya daripada Kim itu!" seru Seulgi percaya diri, beberapa siswa mulai keluar dari kelas dan menonton mereka, termasuk sooyoung dan komplotannya, tapi kali ini mereka tidak ikut campur.

"Begitu?" Tanya Yunho pelan,ia mendekati gadis itu dan sedikit menunduk agar tatapannya sejajar dengan gadis itu.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Seulgi, tersenyum merasa menang saat wajah Yunho mulai lebih dekat.

Yunho memperhatikan wajah Seulgi dari dekat dengan seksama lalu tersenyum membuat gadis itu merona. "Kau memang sangat cantik, juga pintar, kaya. Kau gadis yang cocok untukku."

Seulgi hampir tertawa sombong. Hampir.

Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya tiba-tiba, dan berdiri menjauh dari gadis itu, senyumnya menghilang. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan jijik.

"Tapi hatimu bau busuk." Ucap Yunho tajam. "Jaejoongku lebih cantik darimu, lebih tepatnya dia indah. Ia juga jauh lebih pintar, dan saat dia menikah denganku, apa yang kau miliki tidak akan sebanding dengan apa yang Jaejoong miliki. Jadi enyahlah dari hadapanku!"

Yunho langsung berjalan meninggalkan Gadis yang Nampak shock itu.

Seulgi ingin menangis di saat itu juga tapi ia masih ingat harga dirinya dan memilih meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju atap sekolah saja untuk menangis. Ia tidak sedih, sama sekali tidak, tapi dia marah juga mendendam.

Seulgi berada disana hingga jam pertama dan kedua berakhir. Beberapa menit setelah jam ketiga ia turun dan mencari seseorang yang membuatnya mengalami semua hal tidak menyenangkan itu.

.

.

.

Seungri berdiri dengan pose sok kerennya di pinggir kolam, dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Ahh, ini tidak adil, kenapa kalau berenang, para siswa harus dipisahkan dengan siswi?" Keluhnya.

"Itu karena guru tahu ada makhluk sepertimu dikalangan siswa!." Jawab Jaejoong yang duduk di kursi di belakang Seungri.

"Jaejoong-ah, kejam sekali." Rengek Seungri.

"Jangan bercanda lagi, guru Yoo melihatmu sejak tadi." Tegur Changmin.

"Jongmal?!" Pekik seungri menoleh kiri-kanan, mencari keberadaan guru sangar itu. Benar saja Yoo ah in, guru olahraga itu sedang menatap Seungri dengan tajam.

"Peace." Bisik Seungri, tersenyum kikuk pada Gurunya.

"YAH! Lee Seungri! Shim Changmin! Berhenti bergosip dan kemari kalian!" Teriak Ah In.

"Cih, galak sekali." Gerutu Seungri.

Kedua remaja itu melambai pelan sebelum meninggalkan Jaejoong duduk sendirian dan menonton teman-temannya.

Karena belum terlalu sembuh dari demam, ia tidak boleh di bolehkan ikut pelajaran berenang hari ini. Kalau tidak, dia bisa ikut bersenang-senang. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dari 4 kolam renang, Yoo Ah In hanya menyuruh muridnya menggunakan tiga saja, dan sekarang Jaejoong malah harus duduk di pinggir kolam yang tidak digunakan, dan itu sangat sepi.

_Kejam sekali._ Pikirnya saat ingat Yoo Ah In yang menyuruhnya duduk disitu.

"Hey Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong menoleh ke sisi kanannya, ia kaget melihat Seulgi sekarang berdiri di samping tempatnya duduk. Ia segera melirik guru dan teman sekelasnya, dan sepertinya mereka tidak begitu memperhatikan kalau ada seorang siswi yang menyusup kesini.

"Mau apa kesini?" tanya Jaejoong. "kau bisa dimarahi Yoo songsaenim nanti."

"Yah, kim Jaejoong, aku benar-benar membencimu!"

Jaejoong hanya mengerutkan alisnya, heran.

"Kau bukan yang pertama seperti itu." Ucap Jaejoong.

Seulgi tertawa mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong itu. "Hoo, jadi kau memang banyak dibenci orang. kau pasti sangat jahat."

"Aniya, mereka membenciku karena Yunho tidak tertarik dengan mereka. Sama sepertimu." Tunjuk Jaejoong.

"Pelacur." Desis Seulgi geram.

Jaejoong tentu saja tidak terima, ia berdiri dan langsung menampar pipi gadis itu. Hal itu menarik perhatian teman kelas Jaejoong, sementara Yoo Ah In sepertinya tidak ada disana. Changmin dan Seungri mulai bergegas mendekati keduanya.

"Tamparanmu seperti tamparan gadis." Ejek Seulgi, memegang pipinya yang perih.

"Kalau aku menamparmu seperti laki-laki, kau bisa saja kehilangan gigimu Seulgi. Tapi aku masih menahan diri." Desis Jaejoong, ia sekarang berdiri sangat dekat dengan Seulgi.

Berdiri sedekat itu dengan Jaejoong membuat Seulgi sadar, walaupun terlihat cantik, manis dan lemah. Dibandingkan dia, Jaejoong masih seorang laki-laki yang bisa saja mematahkan giginya. Tapi gadis itu sudah terlalu marah.

"Ternyata Kim Jaejoong yang asli seperti ini. Berani memukul seorang gadis dengan wajah polosmu itu!" maki Seulgi.

"Kalau begitu, berhenti main-main denganku, berhenti menggoda Yunho-ku!" Desis Jaejoong di teliga gadis itu.

"memangnya apa yang bisa orang sepertimu lakukan padaku?" tantang Seulgi, sejujurnya mulai sedikit takut dengan Kim Jaejoong yang seperti ini.

Jaejoong menjauhkan dirinya sedikit dari gadis itu agar dia bisa melihat jelas wajah Seulgi.

"Aku bisa membuat Yunho semakin membencimu, membuat anak-anak yang lain membully mu. Atau membuat Jung-appa menghancurkan karir ayahmu, kau tinggal pilih." Ucap Jaejoong, dengan senyum manis.

Seulgi mendelik tajam pada Jaejoong, ia sepertinya percaya dengan ancaman Jaejoong, dengan tatapan angkuh ia bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu dengan buru-buru.

Jaejoong langsung menghembuskan nafas lega.

"aktingmu lumayan juga." Puji Changmin yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan, seperti Seungri.

"Ada gunanya juga kau melatih peran antagonism itu dengan baik." Sambung Seungri.

"Hm, walaupun menuruti ide Yoochun sunbae yang ini sedikit keterlaluan." Ucap Jaejoong sedkit menyesal karena memperlakukan Seulgi seperti tadi.

"Lebih baik begini, menakut-nakutinya sebelum dia melakukan hal nekat seperti Ahra. Kau mau Yunho sunbae menghajar seorang gadis lagi seperti dulu?" Tanya Seungri.

"Aniya."

"bagus."

"YAAH! LEE! SHIM! BERHENTI BEERGOSIP!"

"MIANHAE SAEM!"

.

.

.

Seulgi berlari sepanjang koridor tanpa tujuan. Ia hanya ingin lari saja, entah kenapa Jaejoong yang seperti itu membuatnya takut. Tanpa sadar gadis itupun menabrak orang lain. Ia langsung terjatuh begitu saja dilantai. Gadis itu meringis dan menatap tajam orang yang bertubrukan dengannya.

"Go Ahra." Ucap Seulgi, melihat gadis yang bertubrukkan dengannya itu masih berdiri tegak, dan sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk menolongnya. "Kau sama seperti mereka, kan?" tanya Seulgi tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Orang-orang yang membela Kim Jaejoong! Kalian pasti membelanya karena dia terlihat seperti malaikat, kalian salah besar, dia iblis!" repet Seulgi.

Ahra mendesah kasihan pada gadis itu. "Kau salah Seugi, tidak seharusnya kau takut pada Jaejoong."

Seulgi menatap tak percaya Ahra.

Lagi-lagi Ahra menghela nafas, ia berlutut di depan Seulgi, mensejajarkan wajah mereka.

"Kau tahu, dulu aku pernah berada di posisimu, tapi lebih parah, aku bahkan menyewa berandalan untuk mencelakai Jaejoong dan hampir saja membuatnya terbunuh. Dan tentu saja hal yang mudah untuk Yunho-oppa tahu kalau aku dalangnya."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Seulgi.

"Dia menghajarku, sampai aku harus melakukan tiga kali operasi plastik agar wajahku kembali seperti semula."

Seulgi meringis mendengar kalimat itu. "Dia tidak di penjara karena itu?"

"Kau pikir mudah memenjarakan seorang Jung, terlebih aku juga bisa di penjara kalau mereka balas melaporkan apa yang sudah kulakukan pada Jaejoong."

"Jadi Seulgi-ssi, sebaiknya jangan mencari masalah dengan mereka." Saran Ahra berdiri dari posisinya.

"Kim Jaejoong is the King's lover, terlalu sulit merubahnya." Lanjut Ahra, dan meninggalkan gadis yag masih duduk di lantai itu untuk memikirkan sarannya.

.

.

.

2 hari kemudian.

Seperti biasa saat istrahat makan siang, Jaejoong bersama kedua temannya Changmin dan Seungri akan berkumpul dengan Yunho, Yoochun, taeyang, dan seunghyun. Tapi kali ini meja itu jai sedikit lebih rame karena kehadiran Junsu dan Jiyoung.

"Aku tidak melihat Seulgi dua hari ini." Celetuk Jiyoung.

"Dia sudah pindah sekolah." Jawab Seungri.

"Jongmal? Wae?" Tanya Jiyoung lagi.

"Sepertinya dia takut karena ancaman Jaejoongie." Tawa Yunho, mengeratkan pelukannya di bahu Jaejoong.

"Aish, aku jadi dihantui rasa bersalah." Bisik Jaejoong merengut.

"lebih baik begitu, gadis ini sama keras seperti Go Ahra, kau mau seperti kejadian dulu?" Sindir Changmin angkat suara.

"Aniya." Jawab Jaejoong, mulai murung.

"Yah! Jangan terlalu diingat lagi." Saran Yoochun.

Yunho membelai kepala Jaejoong lembut.

"yah, yang penting aku bisa tenang sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu Yunho-ku dengan ekstrim." Ucap Jaejoong senang.

"Ya, dan aku bisa tenang tidak ada yang berniat jahat pada Jaejoong-ku." Bisik Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong.

"Dan kami tidak akan bisa tenang, karena harus melihat adegan mesra kalian dimana-mana." Ucap Junsu dan Changmin kompak.

Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya tertawa kecil dan kembali saling menatap mesra sebelum berciuman singkat.

END.

Gomao udah baca ^^


End file.
